Detty Crazy for you
by englishstudent01
Summary: This Fanfic is based The kids are alright eppy just detty style as a recent heartbroken betty charpones Justin high school dance she fanastizes on her high school dance back in the day. Total Detty fanfic WARNING: GRAMMER AND SPELLING MAYBE BAD! SRY
1. Chapter 1

Detty Crazy for You

Chapter 1

"Flashback"

Betty Suarez, chaporning Justin's Homecoming, Thinking this way would be a good way to keep her mind off Henry, after him moving and breaking up, it still took a hold of her not knowing what was next for her in love life wheather she would be able to move on or not, but as she watching Justin have ball dancing in the night away her just sitting by the punch bowl, drinking her punch and eating cookies, noticing some cute other single men shapornes, knowing there was no chance that neither one of them would asked them to dance with her. So while keeping on Justin and his following classmates. Betty all of sudden a change the music turning from current 90's hits to the 80's then all of the sudden she looked at herself to see that she turned into a teenager, and she knew she was back in time back at her Homecoming dance, then she saw a boy, the dark dirty blonde dressed up like danny from Grease, standing right front he asked,

"Betty, you finally decide to come."

Betty not knowing for sure who this boy was until she notice the blue sparkling eyes, as said, "Daniel, that is you."

Daniel gave her smile as he replied, "Yeah Daniel Meade, your best friend, and I see that I was able to presuade to come the dance.'

"Yeah, I guess you did." Betty said, as she smiled at couldn't believe how cute he looked as a teenager.

Daniel said as he got a cup of Punch, "So then why are you sitting here all by yourself, I thought you said might have a date."

Betty lied, "Oh yeah, he is here, uh he just out in the bathroom."

Daniel then sat beside Betty as he said, "Oh really then what is his name?"

Betty not knowing what to tell she first she could think was, " Gio, yup I came here with Gio."

Daniel pondering eyes around the gym as notice someone that could be Betty's date then curiously he asked, "Gio, You mean by Gio Henderus."

Betty didn't know Gio last name so wing it as she replied, "Yes, that is him."

Then Daniel pointed, "Gio Henderus, the kid over the defacing the homecoming posters."

Betty looked at Boy who were defacing the posters, and Betty could see that was Gio and she knew she was busted so she admitted to Daniel, "Alright, fine you caught me Daniel, I am here alone. Are you happy now?"

Daniel said, "No, Betty why lied to me about having a date I am your best friend, Best friends don't lie to each other."

"I know, it is just, you, I mean you can get any girl you want, I know that you didn't come here alone I guess lied because I didn't want to think I was alone that is all." Betty told Daniel

"I am sorry Betty, but yeah the night is still young you might get to dance with somene." Daniel told Betty

Betty smiled as she said, "Thanks Daniel, but highly doubt it, So who did come here with."

Daniel smiled as he replied, "Amanda."

"Amanda, oh really then where she is?" Betty asked

"In the ladies room, freshening up." Daniel told her

Betty said, "Oh I see girls like Amanda always need to look great,but unlike me I am lost cause."

Daniel shaking his head as he said, "Why do you talk like that Betty?"

Betty confused, "Talk like what?"

"Talking like you are putting yourself down, You are great girl Betty, I mean you are my best friend, and If you asked me, you are way Better than Amanda." Daniel told Betty

Betty Blushing face almost turning red as she asked, "Do you really mean that Daniel?"

Daniel smiled as held her hand, "Of course I do, and do you know why.?"

"Why?"

"Because, Betty Squarze Beauty doesn't just lied on the outside it so lies within your personilty, and you Betty, have personality I know." Daniel said

Betty giggled as she said, "Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel smilied as he replied, "Your welcome Betty." as holded on to Betty's hand

Then Amanda Interputed Betty friendly interactiong with Daniel as she made her presence known which immedeatly Daniel move his hand way from Betty's then Amanda said, " Ok Daniel, I am all freshen up and ready to dance." then she notice Daniel was with Betty as she didn't like these two being friends she no choice but to play friendly just she kept hold of Daniel then nicely she said, "Oh Hi Betty nice to see you."

Betty knew Amanda was acting nice despite for Daniel and for Daniel's sake she decided to acting in good common curitsity of their friendship she replied, "You too Amanda you look great by the way." even thought she looked like a slut wear that blank tank top and short red skirt. Amanda then mention depsite the fact she looked like a purple big bird, she replied to Betty, "So do you betty.

Daniel smiling happy to see Amanda and Betty were acting civil towards one another and no yelling or fighting at each other like they done in pervious years. Then the music of Huey Lewis and The news's "Power of Love" come on one of Daniel's favorites, Betty knew this was one of Daniel's favorite songs but she wasn't the mood for dancing so she said nothing. Amanda knew this was time to bag underthe Betty's thumb, as she said,

"Well listen to that Daniel, isn't one of your favorite songs isn't"

Daniel smiled bobbing his head, "Yeah, it is, me and Bettyalways danced to it everytime, brusting out singing right Betty."

Betty said, "Yeah right,"

Then Amanda pulling towards the dancefloor, "Then Come on Daniel lets dance."

Daniel stopping Amanda he said, "Yeah sure but you can hold on a minute,"

Amanda sighed as she said, "Sure"

Then Daniel made this way towards Betty he said, "Arent you joining us?"

"No, you go go ahead, I'll be fine, I just don't feel like dancing right now."

"Are you sure." Daniel said

Betty smiled shaking her head, "Yes I am fine, now go on ahead, have a blast for the both us."

"Ok then I will." Daniel said, as ran off and started dance with the Amanda and along with the rest of their classmates.

Betty still sitting near the punch bowl wondering if this was a dream, a fanstsy, or maybe she couldn't tell but as check in her purse she notice that she all thing her including her Journal that Daniel got for her Birthday as she want to write down what was dreaming, as she opened her journal she got a shocking realization as she seen writing in the first two pages of her journal were,

_I love daniel , Detty forever, I 3 Daniel, Mrs. Daniel Meade, _

And read some poems she wrote about her feelings for but doesn't remember writing, but she knew that teenage of Betty Squarze has a major crush on her best firend Daniel Meade, now knew she had to wake up from his dream but how?


	2. Chapter 2

Detty Crazy For You

Chapter 2

"When you wake up your dreams wll come true"

Back in reality, Justin was dancing with a girl to "I don't wanna miss thing" by Aerosmith but as he was dancing he could see Betty from the punch bowl table sleeping depressingly, Justin hating seeing Betty like this so he had to do something, so Justin excuse himself as he walked over to Betty he try to wake her but couldn't he could hear mubbling something so lend in closer as she heard Daniel name coming out of Betty's mouth that he when he realize he needed to do some serious match making, so Justin got into Betty'spurse looking for her cell then he got he looked at her recent calls listed and of course Daniel was number 1 on the list so he dialed the number it as it began hoping to go Daniel would pick up.

At the Mode offices Daniel was just head out of the office into his town car when his cell phone to see who was calling him and saw it was Betty suprised that she was calling him, so thinking it was important he picked up the call as he said,

"Hey Betty what is up, how is champoning going."

Justin replied, "Daniel is that you?"

"Justin, yeah it is me what you doing with Betty Cell phone?" Daniel said,

Justin said, "Please no questions just listen ok."

Daniel said "ok"

"You know Betty has been having a hard time with this whole Henry thing." Justin said

"Yes, I do." Daniel said

Justin suggested, "Well she needs friend right now, I think that friend should be you, So is there any chance you can come to my school and be there for Betty."

Daniel sighed as he answer, "Justin say no more on I am on my way."

Justin said, "Thanks Daniel."

"No problem, Justin," Daniel said, as they hang up the phone

Daniel wondering there going to high school dance is apporiate but Betty needed him, After hanging up the phone with Justin he told the Driver.

"Driver changes in plans, take to Queen Rosevelt High School please."

The driver said, "Yes sir."

As the driver did what he was told Daniel began to head to see Betty.

Justin breathing a sigh of relief that his plan was working he put the cell phone back in Betty's Purse, as he looked so peacefully he hated to not wake her from her dreaming but still couldn't as he kissed his beloved aunt on the cheek and whispher,

"Sweet Dreams, Aunt Betty, when you wake up your dreams will come true."

In Betty's dream Betty was still in shocked after finding that she teenage side of her had a crush Daniel then she realize that maybe somewhere inside herself had feelings for Daniel but she never able to truly realize til now, then something strange she felt someone kissed her cheek as she touched her she looked around but no was around her but something else weird happened she heard a voice coming from somewhere not knowing where it came it sounded like Justin and but all she could was,

"When you wake up your dreams will come true."

She smiled as those words from Justin brought tears to her eyes then she looked at Daniel dancing having the time of his life. Then she knew that she had enough just sitting here and thanking god the song hasn't ending. she took a deep breathe as stood straight and and with a smile on her face and the up most confidence she walked towards face as tried make move on to dancing and singing along with him. Daniel so proud of Betty in sudden of heart was happy to dance and sing along with her but Amanda wasn't to keen about it. As she knew something was up Betty and she swore by the night she will have what she wants.


	3. Chapter 3

Detty Crazy For You

Chapter 3:

"Hulimating"

As Betty was having in her Flashback Fantasy, all sudden she wanted to slow things down hoping Daniel would asked to dance while the song Power of Love was reaching it ends she close her eyes hoping for a girl's choice slow song. When the song was over her wished came true as the dj said,

"Alright Girl's it is your choice, so find perfect boy you are Crazy for." then dj when ended up putting the song "Crazy for you" by madonna which happened to Betty's favorite song.

Daniel notice that they were playing his favorite song as he mention," Hey Betty, they playing your favorite song."

Amanda said, "You like this song?"

"Yes, I do and you don't."

"Well, madonna is great and all but this song I am not to quiet fond of." Amanda said

"I am surprise Amanda, well since you don't like you mind and ask Betty to dance." Daniel said

Betty's face lighting up like a christmas tree which Amanda saw as "Well Daniel I wanted to dance with you."

"And I will it is just this my best friend's favorite song." Daniel pleaded

"Alright, I will sit out this one I need to freshen up anyway" Amanda said as she left the dancefloor

Then finally it was Betty and Daniel, Daniel taking Betty's hand as he said, "May I have this dance?"

Betty smile as she replied "Of course you may." as she held Daniel's hand which he lead her into spin into his arms.

Betty amaze how young Daniel was good at dancing but then again this was her dream. At first they were dancing like any brother and sister would do which Daniel couldn't but notice the other couple looking at them as they were bunch fools but he didn't care so he decide to pull Betty closer to him since this was a slow dance. Betty all neverous as Daniel pulled her closer to him. But loved every minute of if.

As Amanda got back from freshen up in the bathroom she wasn't to happy to see her boyfriend and his best friend all up close and personal and acting as if they were the boyfriend and girlfriend, she was pissed and she blam this all on Betty she need to get her for her stealing her boyfriend but the question is how, then Amanda saw Betty's bag with the evil smirk of a smile she walked over as she dumped all Betty's things on the table and there she saw her journal, open it read and knew this was payback time.

Betty lend as she was on Daniel's sholder's holding him tight never want to let as the dancing around, Betty looked to see if purse ok where she left it before and but it wasn't she was the Amanda had went through and that she had read her Journal, as Amanda looked at her Betty knew what was going to happened to Betty stopped dancing with Daniel as she ran towards Amanda without a explation to Daniel, Daniel wondering what was wrong rushed after Betty, Betty going following begging to stop. Amanda not listening to a word she said went on stage as grabed the mircophone and said,

"Yeah everyone."

Betty screamed "Please Don't!"

Daniel finally catch with a destraught Betty as he said, "Betty what is wrong?" then saw Amanda up on stage, as asked, "Amanda what are doing up on stage.

Amanda replied, "I am happy you asked that Daniel, everyone here at Queens roosevelts high, someone here has a crush."

Betty in tears knowing there was she could do.

Amanda conutiued, "And No it isnt me, but here let read some clues,_ My heart sinks everytime Iook into those deep blue ocean eyes, and I wonder will ever be mine."_

Classmate begin to laugh, as Amanda then said, "You need more clues, _I 3 daniel meade. _still no clue ok one more._ Mrs Betty Meade._"

Then everyone looked at Betty and laughed Betty couldn't move in shock looking Daniel knowing he was embrassed and as Betty couldn't say all Daniel could say was, "Betty..you have" Daniel couldn't finish the sentence as Amanda yelled to the crowd of students

"That is right Daniel and everyone here, your best friend Betty Squarze loves you."

Then Amanda and the rest of the class began to rant "Betty and Daniel sitting a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love, then come marriage, and here come litlle ugly Betty in baby carriage," then everyone did a unison laugh as Betty couldn't take anymore as she ranway,

Daniel trying to stop to her by grabbing her and as he said, "Betty wait."

Betty pulling away from his grip as tears said, "Daniel please just leave me alone."

And she ran out of the gym crying. Daniel wanted to check on Betty as wanted to leave the gym, as Amanda grabbed as, "Daniel, leave her, you are too good for her."

Daniel turned as he pulled away from her as , "Who think you are."

Amanda shocked as she said, "Excuse me."

"I have seen what done." Daniel yelled

"Daniel, I was merely speaking the truth." Amanda said as she defend herself.

Daniel sighed, "And that is all you have to say for herself, what a shame, and shame on me to think I liked you." as he turned

Amanda hurt by Daniel's words as said, "Daniel wait."

Daniel stopped as turned as said, "No, how if excuse I friend of mine needs me." Then turned as he left the gym hoping that Betty hasn't left the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Detty Crazy For You

Chapter 4

Still in Dream as now Betty thought of it as a nightmare, sitting a end of step the stairwell, crying out to hereself to wake up and make her forget this dream ever happend, he well her covered her face from the sobs, she heard Daniel coming as he said,

"Betty."

Wiping the tears from her hands she looked at him and demanded, "Daniel please leave alone, just please leave alone.'

Daniel said as walking towards, "You see Betty can't do that."

Betty standing as she said, "Fine you can't I will." as Betty was down the school walls towards the door, Daniel trying to stop her, as he asked, "Betty on come where you going."

"Walking home and Stay here, Daniel." Betty not stopping.

"Betty, on come you can't walk at this time of night," then Daniel ran in front as he got to stop, then said, "And anyway I am not letting you leave until we talk."

Betty sighed as she turned around walking the direction she came and she asked, "Talk about what Daniel, uh Talk about how I humilatiing not just me but you in front of your entire class, or how I have a crush on you. I am sorry but neither of them seems good to talk about." as she sat back down on the stairwell.

Daniel sitting beside Betty as he try to get closer to her Betty still just moving away from. Then Daniel told Betty,

"Betty, listen I just want to apologize for what happen, I never knew how jealous Amanda really was.."

Betty said, "Well it wasn't your fault it was mine."

Daniel confused, "How can this your fault?"

"I let myself go, I decide to act like amanda be fun, outgoing, beautiful and looked where that got me, nowhere except just pile of tears." Betty told Daniel

Daniel sighed, "Betty, in no way this was your fault you took risks tonight your able to let yourself go have and I am proud that you were able to, but really if you are looking who to blame it is me, if really what girl amanda really was, you wouldn't be like this."

Betty said, "Thank you but to be honest it is no fault well maybe except Amandas"

They chuckled as Daniel said, "You are right about that, now betty we still need to how you feel about me."

Betty sighed, "Oh god Daniel please things were fine just the way were can't we leave like that."

"No we can't this was bound to happen. So tell me why didn't say anything earilier on you felt." Daniel asked

"I don't know" Betty replied

Daniel trying to get some answers, "What you don't know?"

"Daniel it is just complating, and believe me I told would just I have a hard time with it." Betty told Daniel

Daniel said, "Try me"

Betty shaking her head, "Ok but I warned you, Daniel the reason why I don't know how I feel about is because I don't think what we have is real."

Daniel thought Betty was have hard compherened this, "Ok what you mean."

"You see, urg, Daniel this you and me here is a dream, a fanstay, or nightmare, or whatever you want call it is not, it is a dream of mine, and for reason I can't seem to wake up from it, Do you understand Daniel you see in real life we never went to same high school, we are both from different sides of the socal status, and"

Daniel wanted Betty to finished the sentence, "And what."

Betty said "And you are my Boss, I am your witty ugly assitance at Mode fashion magazine."

Daniel in shocked not knowing if this was really making sense but he decide to try go along with Betty as he asked, "But I am still your vest firend."

Betty smiled as she said, "Yes you are. I guess you will always be, So you think I am crazy don't you."

Daniel said, "No of course not, yes I have time believe this is all dream, do you know why?"

"Why?" Betty asked

Without saying a word Daniel lend a softly kissed Betty on the lips as let go he told her, "Because to me what we right now is real, Dance with me."

Betty giggled, "But there is no music."

"Maybe not now but later there might." then Daniel stood up as he held his hand and asked, "Betty squarze may I have this dance."

Betty smiled as he grabbed his hand as she replied, "Of you course may."

So even thought there was so music Daniel and Betty were slowly moving along with another, Betty lend on Daniel shoulder miracliously Betty could music real music, then Betty asked, "Daniel you do that?"

"Heard what?" Daniel asked

"The music the beautiful music." as Betty's voice began to dift and her eyes began to close as she was drifting back to sleep and then all she could her was the young's Daniel voice faded he said, "Oh Betty wake up." then the young voice grew into more a mature as she open her hazy eyes, so see the older Daniel the real Daniel waking her up as she said, "Well hello there sleeping beauty."

Betty rushed as she rubbed her eyes and asked, "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

Daniel sat next to Betty as he told her, "Well I was on my way back to my apartment when Justin called me as said you might need a firend so here I am."

"Oh Daniel, really that is sweett but I am fine really." Betty lying

Daniel said, "You are lying."

"Fine I am lying, maybe I am stiill hurt after the whole Henry thing, but really can move on from this." Betty told Daniel

Daniel replied, "Good for you Betty, so what were you dreaming about."

Betty asked, "What"

"Come on Betty I can when woman has been dreaming about man, fuss who was he and it was about." Daniel demanding to know

"Well even though it is none your business Daniel I was dreaming back to my 9th grade homecoming dance." Betty told Daniel

"Really, did you like it, have fun?" Daniel asked

Betty replied, "Actually, in the beginning it was not so good but it end up being the best night of my life." as she smiled at Daniel and as he smiled back her, starring each other the snap out it once they heard the dj say,

"Ok we have special for your chaprones tonight chapornes, Daniel Meade and Betty Squarze this is from your matchmaker Justin." Then Dj began to play Crazy for you by madonna."

Betty and Daniel smirked at each other as Betty said, "Justin is so gonna get when get home."

"Now on come Betty be easy on the kid, isn't this your favorite song right." Daniel said

"Yes, how did you know?" Betty asked

"Best friend know these things so what is mine?" Daniel said

Betty smiled as she thought for a second said, "Hewy Lewis and the news's Power of love"

Daniel chuckled as he got out of his and said, "You see so lets make yourself and Justin Happy, Betty will you dance with me."

Betty blushed as she grabbed his hand as she replied, "Of course."

They lead each other to the dance floor as Betty was happy to find out the real Daniel actually a great just his young self, as Betty lend closer to she close her thanking god for this moment then she open them to her see the young Daniel and herself slow dancing just like them smiled at them as she looked at older Danile smiled at smile and him smilied back as they both lend in for a kiss and the kids who were watch just couldn't but aww and they following in Daniel and Betty's footsteps and dance along with them.


End file.
